


Taxi

by SpongeGuy



Series: The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU [17]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Cavendish and Dakota are Dads, Future Milolissa, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Milo is so ok with this, Milo is worried about his friendship with Melissa, Random & Short, The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU, Zack is so done, funny i hope, post credits scene, protective dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Milo, Melissa and Zack are stuck in a taxi that's falling down from the sky. REALLY short, silly drabble. Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU".





	Taxi

Disclaimer: I do not own "Milo Murphy's Law." The Taxi company is owned by some guy. Maybe his name is Steve. Maybe Steve has a cat. Maybe the cat competes in professional pickle jar opening. Life is strange.

"On the bright side, the air conditioning in the taxi makes for a real refreshing change of pace! And they've got mints! Wowee!", said an upbeat as usual Milo as he, Melissa and Zack found themselves careening off the side of a giant frying pan being commandeered by sentient monocled ice cubes and into a volcano with a big sign saying "Take a Dip! What Could Possibly Go Wrong?"

"Tell me you have 3 jet packs!", shrieked Zack, while Melissa also looked quite alarmed.

"Even better!: I have 6!"

Post Credits Scene:

Zack (PHONE): Sorry guys, I've got football practice. You'll have to hang out without me.

Melissa: Oh, well. No Zack.

Milo: Hey! It's been a while since it was just the two of us!

Melissa: Yeah, that's true!

Milo: Maybe we could have a classic, Milo and Melissa day together!

Melissa: Sounds awesome, Milo!

(But wait! DUN! DUN! DUN!)

Milo (Thoughts): Wait, what if now Melissa won't enjoy just me? What if it's easier for her to deal with Murphy's Law with Zack there as well? What if we can't have fun like we used too? What if Murphy's Law is too strong? I only want her to be happy! I'm not used to thinking like this, but... I still am!

(Meanwhile!)

Brigette (PHONE): Cavendish, Dakota? The teachers at Milo and Melissa's school want to talk about their grades with us, but Martin, Richard and I can't come. Would you be able to check for us?

Cavendish: Mrs. Murphy, it would not only be an honor, it would be a privilege!

Dakota: Yeah, Miss Milo's Mom! We'll do anything to help our two little friends!

(AT SCHOOL)

Mr. Drako: And you are...

Dakota: Milo and Melissa's time travelling uncles.

Cavendish: Dakota! Don't be ridiculous! We're Milo and Melissa's time travelling dad uncles.

Dakota: Dadkota!

Cavendish: And Dadvendish!

Cavendish and Dakota: Reporting for duty!

Miss Murawski: Well, their grades are great...

Dakota: You should be calling them excellent, you treacherous villain!

Cavendish: Calm down, Dakota. Great is very good to hear.

Dakota: Ok.

Miss Murawski: But they could do better in science.

Cavendish: Let me at her! This foul woman must be stopped!

(Will Milo and Melissa have a fun day? Will Cav and Dak succeed in their mission? Will their be shipping hints for both? AS IF YOU DON'T KNOW!)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> 1\. Yep, that's about it. Sorry if it was too short. Because of this, I'm posting two more stories today! Another Milo story, and a Loud House story!  
> 2\. Also, Milo and Zack finally make their debuts! No alternate selves or strong but absent presences.   
> 3\. This story is the first one not set in proper MML continuity. It is the first set in the TMMLWG timeline. Basically, my own version of season 3.  
> 4\. Last note: You can read many of my Milo stories in the Milo Murphy's Law Wiki, but I hope you won't, so that you can enjoy the wait here.   
> Next Time: Administration! A collection of 3 stories all set around the subject of administration. This story may be more important than you think...


End file.
